Offer's From The Old Bat
by pleaseturnbella
Summary: A few weeks after the defeat of the Dark Lord, Hermione is asked for help by none other than Professor Snape. Will she be able to handle being in such close proximity with her long time crush? Contains HGSS, may contain lemons, slash, and mpreg.
1. AN And Prelogue

Summery: A few weeks after the defeat of the Dark Lord, Hermione is asked for help by none other than Professor Snape

Summery: A few weeks after the defeat of the Dark Lord, Hermione is asked for help by none other than Professor Snape. Will she be able to handle being in such close proximity with her long time crush? Contains HGSS, lemons, slash, and mpreg.

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction story, so please don't be brutal. I love reviews, so please don't hesitate. Luv Ya!

Hermione Granger was staying at the Borrow, with her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley's family, and her best friend, Harry Potter, just like any other summer. But unlike any other summer, they were not afraid of the Dark Lord sending anyone to harm their families.

That summer had proved very fruitful when it came to people confessing their roles in as spies in Lord Voldemort's employ.

Everybody in the Order of the Phoenix had already known about Severus Snape's position as the Master spy for the Order, but they were surprised when, one week into summer break, he came to the Borrow leading an ashamed looking Draco Malfoy.

Severus began to tell the whole order that for the past six years, Draco had been under the imperius curse. By his own father, none the less!

After Severus had finished his explanation, Draco asked to see a few of the Order member's alone. Most of them were his school mates.

He was brought to the sitting room at the Burrow, where he proceeded to apologize for all of his behavior and words for the past six years, assuring them that he did not mean anything because he had no control over what he did. Hermione was the first to step forward and offer her arms to Draco for a hug.

He was relieved that she was willing to accept him after all the times he had called her mudblood over the years. She told him that she understood and forgave him.

The next person to step forward and hug him was Ginny Weasley. She then told him that she knew exactly what is was like to have no control over what she was doing, but that he was lucky that he could remember everything.

"I think it would be better if I didn't remember what I did. It would be much better." Draco responded to her.

Harry then stepped forward and offered his hand, for Draco to shake it, in acceptance of his apology.

Harry stepped back and Draco turned to Ron with a slightly hopeful look.

"Not on your life, Malfoy," Ron snarled in response to Draco's look. He then turned on his heel and left the room.

A/N: I am looking for a beta, so just email me and say what stories you have done before so I can get some idea of what you have done. 

The first chapter will be up within a day or tow, so leave some reviews and you might get it sooner. ;)

Luv Ya, AmberLynn


	2. The First Set of Offers

A/n: Please review, the more I get the sooner I will update!

Oh, BTW, I own nothing, except the plot, although I wish I did.

Now, on with the show!

--

Recently, Severus had been coming over more often to try and get to know better, the members of the Order.

The very same day that Hermione was up in the library, contemplating as to whether she should go and play quidditch with Ginny and the boys, Severus had decide to come over and chat with Molly. He originally had a plan for coming over, but it soon turned to just chatting with her.

After a while, the subject of their conversation turned to school.

"Speaking of school, shouldn't you be there making your semi-annual round of potions for Madame Pomfrey?" asked Molly, concerned.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot! That is the reason of why I came here. I am going to ask Miss Granger if she would like to assist me in making those very potions," he exclaimed excitedly, "I am using this as a test, for, if this summer's work goes well, I am going to offer her an apprenticeship in potions for next year. It would help me greatly if she would be able to assist over the Christmas holidays with these potions again."

By now, Molly was beaming. She said, "I am sure she would love your offer seeing as she has practically gone through every book in my family's library, because I won't let he work around the house. I am proud of you for finally asking for help instead of taking the burden of doing this all yourself, Severus."

"Yes, I am sure she will be happy until she realizes it will be I whom she will be working with for the rest of the summer," he said with a sigh.

Molly frowned, "I wouldn't judge her reaction before it happens. She is so bored to tears that she would probably be willing to work with anyone. But I am sure that she would be willing to work with you, even if she wasn't bored. She respects you too much to be unwilling to work with you."

Severus scoffed, "She does not respect me. She pities me because of all I had to go through to get to this point."

She responded simply, "You are wrong. I have known her since her second year, and she has told me how much she has respected you time and time again. She respects you mind and would love to have the privilege of working with such a brave, brilliant man."

"Well, if she does accept to be my helper, she will have to either move to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer or commute there every day," he said reluctantly.

Molly froze, staring at him intently, "No, if you require that of her, then you must stay here and use our potion's room, in the basement. You are welcome to pick an empty room, because we have plenty of them this summer."

"Thank you Molly. That would be a major help to the both of us, and that way we are both here if anything goes wrong. Do you, by any chance, know where Miss Granger is?"

"Yes," she said laughing. "She is up in the library. I am sure you know where that is?"

"Of course I know where it is! I have been there before," he said defensively.

"Well then, go ask her," she shot back.

--

Hermione had been sitting in the library for the entire day. She was now sitting on her favorite chair, though with nothing to read. She had looked at every book in the library and had read them all. She was disappointed because there was now nothing for her to do but go out side and try to play quidditch with the boys and Ginny.

So that was why she was found sitting in a room full of books, and, very uncharacteristically, had none in her hand.

She could hear someone coming up the stairs outside the door, and when she heard the door open, she assumed it was Ginny or one of the boys trying to get her to come out and play.

Without looking at them, she said, "If you guys would just leave me alone for a while and stop bugging, me I might come out and play with you soon. I am practically bored to tears here and thinking about giving in. But let me chose when I want to play. I will come out when I am ready."

Severus stepped into Hermione's line of view and started smirking.

Hermione jumped up and started apologizing, "Oh, sorry, Professor! I thought you were one of them trying to get me to go play quidditch with them."

"Obviously," he replied.

"Sorry," she mumbled one last time.

"Well, since I know you are no good at flying on brooms, you must be terribly bored to be thinking about playing with the younger Weasley's and Mr. Potter," he said with a sneer.

"Yes, sir. I am bored. But don't mind me, you must have come up here for the books so I will just get out of you way. I guess I will go play quidditch." With that, she began gathering up her stuff.

"Wait."

She slowly turned around, looking kind of hopeful, but he couldn't think why. "Yes, sir?

"I actually came here to see you." She raised her eyebrow. "Please sit." She did. "I am here to ask for your help with the potions I am to make semi-annually for the Hospital Wing at school."

Hermione's eyes just lit up at the thought of actually doing something with her hands. "Really, Professor?" He nodded. "I would love to work with you! Doing the potions I mean," she ended, looking embarrassed at what she just said.

"Wow, you must really be bored if you are considering working with me, the 'Bat of the Dungeons.' Molly has also given us permission to use the potions room in the basement. So then you would not have to commute to Hogwarts everyday, or live there for the remainder of the summer."

Hermione's face fell. "Well doesn't that mean you would have to commute here everyday? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," she said, concerned.

"No, Miss Granger. Even though I appreciate you concern, Molly has given me the permission to use one of the empty rooms here for the remainder of the summer. So I will not have to commute except when we finish a potion and have to bring it to Poppy at the school."

"Well, in that case, I accept your offer." She rose, sticking her hand out for him to shake, which he did.

He jumped a little, at the shock he received when his hand touched Hermione's, looking at their still clasped hands.

He looked up at Hermione and realized that she too was shocked. She let he hand go slack and he let it go, not really wanting to though.

"There is more Miss Granger. I have brought some books containing the recipes of the potions we will be making." Saying this, he took a handful of shrunk books out of his pocket. He set them on the table between the two of them and waved his wand over them, causing them to jump back to their original sizes.

"These books are marked by muggle sticky notes." He saw her raise an eyebrow. "I went into a muggle superstore a few years ago and bought a package, thinking them ingenious. I have finally put them to use. To continue, we will be first working on a few of the harder, longer potions, and those will be marked in a pink note. Then green, followed by blue, and ending in yellow.

Now, these books are from my own personal library and I trust you will be able to take care of them. You will, undoubtedly want to read the rest of the books and I give you permission to. You may keep the books until you are either done with them or until you have finished with me and the potions."

Without thinking, Hermione was up and around the table between the two and had her arms around her professor. She felt him stiffen and instantly stepped back, ashamed of what she had just done. Looking down, she mumbled a barely audible "Sorry Professor."

Wiping invisible wrinkles out of his robes, he said, "That is quite alright Miss Granger."

She suddenly blurted out, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Professor? I am sure no one will mind," she added hopefully.

Suddenly they both hear Molly call out, throughout the house and gardens, "Dinner is ready!"

Snape smiled down at her, "I am sure they won't mind, see how I have stayed for dinner every night this week. I just love Molly's cooking. May I escort you to it then, milady?" he asked, holding out his arm, crooked at the elbow.

She took his arm. Smiling she responded with a "Thank you my good sir."

He brought her to the, then, empty kitchen, and pulled out her chair for her and then rounded the table and sat at his seat, three seats, to her left.

Throughout the meal, Hermione kept sneaking glance's at Severus. The funny thing was, that every time she looked at _him_, she found him looking back at _her_.

--

Hermione had had a crush on Severus since the first day at school. But what she didn't know was that he had liked her for the same amount of time.

--

A/N: Well? How do you like it? Please leave reviews. The more you leave, the sooner I will be posting the 2nd chapter!

Luv Ya,

AmberLynn


	3. The First Day Together

A/N: Sorry it took so long to type this up for you but I needed a break from typing for a day or two

A/N: Sorry it took so long to type this up for you but I needed a break from typing for a day or two.

Still own nothing, I wish I did though. Now on with the story!

--

Hermione had stayed up way past when she should have, reading the potions books Severus had loaned her. The next morning, she was almost running late with meeting him in the basement at 10 o'clock, because she took special care in showering and getting dressed and ready. She had wanted to look her best for him, even though she was sure he didn't feel the same way as her.

--

When she finally made it down to the lab, he was already waiting for her, setting up the supplies need for the day. He gestured to the chair for her to sit, which she did.

He began by setting out a few ground rules, most were just safety precautions and she had already known. He, however, surprised her when he told her that he didn't want any of the professor/student stuff while they were to be working so closely.

"Therefore, you may call me Severus," he paused. "May I call you by your first name?" He asked this, surprisingly, slightly shyly.

"Of course you may, si-, Severus," she said just as shyly, trying out his name on her tongue. She liked it. "And I agree with you completely that we will be working too closely to be using each other's titles."

Hermione smiled at Severus and was surprised to see him respond by giving a small smile back to her, which made her positively beam.

"So what will we be starting on today?"

The rest of the afternoon went quite well and Hermione thought she was making some sort of progress with Severus. Just as he had the night before, he walked her to dinner above them and pulled out her chair for her. Again, they could barely keep their eyes off each other, though they did for appearances, and they both went to bed thinking of each other. With Hermione thinking her potions master could never like her, and with Severus thinking that his beautiful, smart potions student could never like the 'bat of the dungeons' as he was known.

--

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write, and it is so short, but I promise the next one will be up tomorrow and it will be at least twice as long as this one. Sorry!

Luv Ya

AmberLynn


	4. MOre Offers

A/N: Hi

A/N: Hi! I'm back! To writing at least! I haven't really gone anywhere! But…I am sorry…I will be gone next week, from Monday until Saturday because I am going to camp! But I will go back to typing as soon as I get back. Sorry!

Don't own anything. Now on with the show!

--

The next five weeks flew by in a rush for Hermione because she spent all of her time with Severus, just content to be in his presence.

Now here they both were with a whole week leftover because they had made no mistakes in any of the potions. He had given them an extra week in order to account for mistake potions. Now all they were trying to do was find more time to be with each other without raising suspicion.

During the five weeks together, they had formed a kind of playful, teasing attitude with each other. No one at the Burrow could understand them, because Severus usually tried to forcefully exclude anyone from his life, and he had taken such a liking to Hermione. Everyone was absolutely delighted that Severus was so happy, even if it was with a student.

--

Severus had just returned back to the Burrow, and went to find Hermione up in the library. The state he found her in shocked him.

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the couch with her head in her hands, sobbing. There was a letter on the table in front of her. She was so hysterical that she couldn't talk when Severus went up to her and gathered her in his arms, setting her on his lap, gently rocking them back and forth, comforting her.

After a few minutes, Hermione was calm enough to say "My parents disowned me." After she said this, she immediately started crying again, even worse than before.

They both sat there for about half an hour more, before Hermione had calmed down enough to reach over to the coffee table and get the letter, handing it to Severus. He quickly read it, and then read it again, not believing what it said.

Dear Hermione,

We are sorry. You have caused us great pains in your life and we do not believe we can take it anymore. Ever since you found out you would be going to Hogwarts, we cannot bear the pain of losing you, and not being able to see you but for a few days per year. You will never be able to imagine the pain we feel of losing our daughter again every year.

It is obvious to us that you no longer love us as you once did, nearly seven years ago, otherwise you would be here with us. Or at least been here longer than the three days you came here for at the beginning of the summer.

Now, we have made an appointment at you wizarding hospital, St. Mungo's, for tomorrow, the 23rd of August. We have made the appointment to allow the wizards there to remove all memories of anything magical that has been in our life. Unfortunately, this includes you. Everything about you will be gone, your childhood, your birth, everything. We are sorry; we never meant to hurt you.

The day after we get this done, we will be opening up a new dental practice. We are sorry, but we cannot tell you where we will be going, because we fear you will try to find us. Please don't.

We have left you college fund intact, but you will not be able to touch it until your 18th birthday this September 19th.

I have found out I am finally pregnant again, after many months of trying. We do love you, and we will miss you. Again, please do not try to find us, as we will not remember you.

We love you,

Mom and Dad.

Severus sat there staring at the paper in shock. He finally turned to Hermione and whispered, "Don't worry, dear. We will go and convince them not to do it."

Hermione turned her eyes toward him, still being on his lap, and whispered back, hiccupping slightly, "We cannot, Severus. It is the 24th of August. Their appointment was yesterday."

"Well then, can I kill them?" He managed to ask this with a strait face.

Hermione smile slightly, "No dear, you may not."

"Just so you know, I am not joking." He looked at her questioning eyes. "Anyone who reduces you to this state of being does not deserve to live."

Hermione smiled lightly and said, "Thank you for the gesture, but I don't want anyone killed on my behalf. "

She paused and thought for a moment. "I find it kind of ironic, actually. If they had one magical child, who says they wouldn't have another? They might have to go through this all over again." She giggled at this thought.

Severus was just relieved she was back to her right mind. He decided to change the subject to a friendlier one.

"Well, darling, I have a proposal for you that I think you will come to appreciate." She looked up at him questioningly and he chuckled. "The past five weeks have been kind of a pre-test. Since this summer has gone so well. I am going to offer you a pre-apprenticeship for your seventh year."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she gave him a watery smile. "Really?" she asked softly.

Severus nodded his head. "Of course. You are a brilliant witch at potions."

A flash of confusion went across her face as his words from earlier finally comprehended in her mind. "What do you mean by a pre-apprenticeship?"

"Well I do realize that you are overage, but I would like for you to be able to complete your last year as a student without the tiring duties of an apprentice. There would not be enough hours in the day to be able to get through the first year of an apprenticeship and still manage your seemingly perfect grades."

Hermione chuckled lightly. "It is true; I do have perfect grades in every class except one."

Severus chuckled, knowing her answer, but asked anyway. "What class is that, my dear?"

Hermione touched his nose with her finger. "I think you know the answer to that, dear Severus. The only non-perfect grade I have is my grade in your class."

Severus laughed outright this time, which made Hermione beam.

"Now, _if_ you do well is a helper this year, I will be willing to offer you a full apprenticeship. That means you would be living with me in my quarters in Hogwarts. That would be because you have to be, twenty-four hours a day, available to me. For potions, I mean," he finished sheepishly.

Hermione laughed lightly. "Thank you. I would love to be your helper this year." Then she did what she usually does when he comforts her after a fight or something major happening. She tilted his head down and kissed his forehead.

Severus actually blushed at this. Then he realized that she was still on his lap and he deftly picked her up and set her on the seat cushion next to him.

Unknown to both of them, Ron had walked into the library in search of his girlfriend and found her sitting on Severus' lap and kissing his forehead. He slowly backed out of the library and ran back to his room, on the verge of tears.

Severus continued the conversation as if nothing had happened and, to his knowledge, nothing did. "When you are back at the school, I will be taking you and giving you the password to my quarters and potions room. I cannot give then to you now because giving them to you requires me to tell the designated portraits to give you access. So how about I give you 'detention' the first day and show you then?"

Hermione was beaming. "Of course that is fine with me, but we will have to work out a plan of some sort so you have an excuse to give me detention. Because you have never given me detention before, so everyone in my potions class will be suspicious unless I give you a reason. Maybe I can get into an argument about something with you. I've always wanted to do that," she added with a very Slytherin smirk.

Severus stood up just as Molly called out "Dinner." He held his hand out to Hermione to help her stand and then offered his arm out to her and led her downstairs to dinner.

--

A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but everything has just been so hectic lately. They should be coming out more often though.

Luv Ya!

AmberLynn


End file.
